The Talk
by ss-dragon-lady
Summary: When two very curious boys see something they shouldn’t, Hiei and Kurama can’t delay the inevitable any longer. They must finally do what all parents have to at some point as a child grows up. Full summary inside. The 14th book in Love's Destiny arc.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

WARNINGS FOR THIS STORY!!!: Yaoi, a small part of a lemon, basically the whole story is about sex, done and talked about. And if you squint hard enough there is a very tiny amount of child Shonen Ai

Summary: When two very curious boys see something they shouldn't, Hiei and Kurama can't delay the inevitable any longer. They must finally do what all parents have to at some point as a child grows up. It's time to explain a few things about the miracle of life and that thing called sex. The 14th book in Love's Destiny story arc.

A/N: First and foremost Thank you, zsfantasy, for doing this for me, for being my beta, and for typing this up too. I offer you all of my gratitude. Thanks to you I'm able to get my chapters out a lot faster. I am eternally grateful to you.

I also want to thank everyone that reviewed my last chapter of Lost And Gone. The reviews are greatly appreciated. I enjoy reading all I got. To those of you who only read out there it is hoped that one day you will leave a review, but I want to thank you reading anyway. As I watch the hit counter go up, I know my stories are still enjoyed.

Now just to let everyone know, this story is as the title suggests. It is mostly talking with very little actual action. Probably 90% of it is conversation. This is just a little warning. I hope you all like this, I had a lot of fun writing it. If you are wondering about the inspiration behind this oneshot, well there really isn't none. I just felt that this story needed to be in my story arc, it just had to be written.

Well anyway, on with this oneshot of The Love's Destiny story arc!!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Talk

Oneshot

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama slowly, leisurely ran his tongue over is mate's twitching entrance, teasing him into a frenzy. He was having to much fun to stop at the moment, laving the little hole with saliva, he managed to work his tongue inside. Hiei cried out, pressing back towards the invading muscle, his hands and knees wanting to give out on him. He lowered his head onto the pillow, giving himself up to his lover and the pleasure in his body. He groaned in disappointment when the fox moved his mouth away from him.

Kurama chuckled, rubbing lube on his erection. "I'll be right with you."

"Hurry up!" Hiei cursed, spreading his legs open further. He had already been stretched, the fox had done it before he had started teasing with his tongue. He wanted to feel the redhead in him as deep as possible and he wasn't left waiting for long. He bucked his hips, feeling his mate's erection being thrust into him with his involuntary movements, which helped the fox slide in completely. In no time, Kurama set a great rhythm for them both. He held onto his mate's hips, to keep him in place and for his own leverage.

"That's a funny way to spar!" A very familiar voice was heard over the loud moans and slapping of skin.

Then came the other known voice. "Yeah, maybe, but it looks like they like it. It could be fun!"

Both demons froze in mid thrust, and looked towards the origin of the voices. Standing in the open doorway was the curious looking Kaihei and Toushi. The demons and the boys just stared at each other, unsure of what to do next. Hiei was the first to come out of his shock, but he went straight to being angry. The fox and he had told their sons many times to knock on the bedroom door and not to come in until they were told to. And he was sure the door had been locked, he had locked it himself!

"Go to your room and don't you dare come out until we come get you two!"

Kaihei and Toushi didn't respond, they only turned around and left the room, closing the door behind them. They weren't at all fazed by their father's anger, it was just how he was. The boys went down the hall to their room, as ordered, to wait for their fathers.

Hiei collapsed onto the bed, feeling the weight of his lover fall on top of him. They were both breathing hard and it took several minutes for them to catch their breaths. Kurama finally slid off the fire demon and tiredly got up. All he wanted to do was go to sleep, but he had a couple of kits to talk to. He supposed it was finally time to have the sex talk with them.

After all, his boys were almost nine and ten years old. They would reach sexual maturity in a couple of short years and would need to know about sex. The fox cleaned up and then got dressed before turning back towards the bed. He found his lover spread out on his back, trying and failing spectacularly to go to sleep in a hurry.

Kurama walked over and leaned down, kissing his mate. "Come on, Koi, we need to go talk to our sons. It's finally time for the sex talk, especially after what they saw."

"Hn, we can wait until morning. They can wait until morning!" Hiei returned, not even bothering to open his eyes. He was still too angry at being interrupted.

"No we can't." Kurama grabbed his mate's hands and pulled him from the bed. "We need to get this over with. It'll be best for all of us if we do. Besides, you want them to get ideas and give actual sex a try?"

"Fine, but you're doing most of the talking." Hiei quickly cleaned up the best he could, got dressed and then followed his mate from their room. They went down the hall, and stopped in front of the kits' bedroom door. They briefly glanced at each other before opening the door and walking right in.

Kaihei sat cross-legged on his bed meditating. Toushi sat beside him, sharpening his katana. Neither of them stopped what they were doing, though they both knew that their parents were present in the room. They finally acknowledge them after the demons settled on the bed in front of them. Kaihei came out of his trance and Toushi put his katana away.

"What do you want?" Toushi sounded angry and he probably was, but it couldn't be helped.

"We could ask you two the same thing since you walked in on us." Kurama sighed, as he sat down on the bed and crossed his legs.

"So?!"

"Don't you dare take that tone of voice with your father." Hiei held himself in check, able to keep from striking his son. He had never hit any of his children and wasn't about to start, but the boys was pushing it. Besides he was already down to his last nerve, because of the whole incident. "Or with me."

"Hn" Kaihei grunted, looking down to the bed. He really didn't mean to be so rude with them, it had just came out that way. He slowly looked back up, meeting their eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Toushi quickly added, and he sounded sincere. They both did.

"Apology accepted, boys." Kurama offered his kits a smile. "First thing I want to know though is how you got in the room. I know the door was locked."

A grin split Kaihei's face and he say up a little straighter. "I picked the three locks!"

"Oh, you did?" Pride was thick in Kurama's voice. "Hearing that makes me very proud of you, but I already was. I just knew you had thieving skills in you, especially since I'm your father."

"We thought you'd like that." Toushi was now grinning too. "Rosey has been practicing a lot and when he finally got the hang of picking locks he wanted to surprise you. I told him that it would be a big surprise if he could pick the locks on your bedroom door…………..….. So he did!"

"Well, it was a surprise, just not a very good time for it! Your father and I was busy, speaking of which." Kurama felt that small talk was over with. "Do you want to talk about anything you saw when you came in our room?"

Kaihei seemed to perk up. "We can finally get answers to our many questions?"

"Yes." Hiei was the one to answer as he got himself comfortable. He had previously said that he wouldn't help that much, but he couldn't leave his fox to take all the heat. This was going to be a long talk, if the sudden wicked gleams in his sons' eyes were any indication.

"So what was that? Sparring? Cause it looked weird if it was." Toushi got things started with a relatively easy question.

"It's not sparring." Kurama answered as he made sure that he was looking at both boys. "What you two saw was sex. It is also called mating and in the Ningenkai it's got the additional name of making love. You two have done similar things; your 'shared fun' is actually called a sex play. We only used the title 'shared fun' because you both were a bit young when the sex plays started and wasn't ready yet for this particular talk. Also you boys haven't gone as far as your father and I. After all, we are adults and are mated; and you two haven't hit sexually maturity yet. That means that you aren't physically ready for a full sexual relationship. That will happen about thirteen years of age."

"Dad?" Kaihei turned to the fox, his voice extremely serious. "Your penis was really big and looked very hard. Is it the same as cubby and me when ours get harder sometimes, especially when we have our shared fun?….. Oh I mean sex play."

"It is called an erection, a male gets one when he wants to have sex." Kurama replied, a tiny smile threatening to appear.

"It looks like it would hurt." Kaihei wrinkled up his nose. "But when mine gets hard it doesn't hurt. Does yours and daddy's hurt?"

"Mine doesn't hurt either!" Toushi quickly added.

"It can if you have an erection for to long, but it feels really good too." Kurama succumbed to the urge, a smile erupted.

The boys set their sights on their fire demon father. Toushi asked the obvious question though. "We couldn't see from where we were at, but did you have an erection too?"

"I did." Hiei let a smirk grace his lips. "Your father can and often will get me aroused with just a look."

"Aroused?"

"For a male, it's to get an erection and for a female she becomes wet so the entry will be easier. In other words, it means you want to have sex, even if you previously wasn't even thinking about it. It's a natural reaction to the being that you are attracted to." Kurama answered this time.

"What does a female look like and what entry?" Kaihei looked a bit confused.

Kurama rubbed his temples. This was going to be harder than the thought. He had forgotten that his sons had no idea what a female looked like between the legs. The boys hadn't been allowed to change a diaper on their baby sister or even witness it. He and Hiei was just that overprotective of their only daughter, no other male was allowed even a glance between her legs, no matter how platonic or innocent, not even her brothers. They wanted to keep Tenshi as pure as possible.

Kurama took a deep breath, recalling what he knew about females and what he had learned in school. Though he hadn't bedded one in about thirty two years, two years before he 'died' and was reborn in the Ningenkai. "A female is sort of flat and she has what you would call folds. Her entire intimate area is called the Vulva. There are two very small holes that are in front of each other. One is for her to go to the bathroom and is called the urethral opening. The other hole stretches open as the male's penis enters her. It is called the vagina." If it came down to it, he could always have the boys change a couple of soiled diapers from their sister just to make sure they understood.

"Why would a male want to put his penis in there? Does he pee in her?" Toushi appeared to be slightly disturbed by those two questions.

"It feels good that's why." Hiei answered before his mate could. He wasn't as smart as his fox, but he did know a few things. "And no he doesn't pee in her. When you get an erection, blood is being held inside your penis. In the meantime, your balls are working to create a sticky liquid that's called semen. When your body gets ready, you'll have what is called an orgasm or climax, you'll cum. Your penis will shoot your semen into her. If she is in heat at the time, she will become pregnant. She may also become pregnant if she has taken one of many known concoctions, even if she isn't in heat."

Kurama decided to take over. "In your semen are millions of tiny tadpole like creatures called sperm. Inside a female is a tiny egg if she's in heat or as your father has pointed out taken something. When a male orgasms, the sperms will race around until they find her egg. All it takes is one little sperm to make it into the egg to create a baby."

"You keep talking about a girl with a boy, but I want to know about two boys." Kaihei stared between his parents. "I also want to know how father got pregnant with me, Meiyo, and Makoto? And how you got pregnant with Idai, Isan, and Tenshi?"

"Me too! Because boys don't have a little entrance that stretches." Toushi commented quickly.

"Actually they do." Kurama just had to smile. The kits would be well rounded when they reached adulthood. "But for two males it is a bit different when they have sex. The male on top is called the seme and the one on bottom is called the uke. The seme prepares the uke's entrance so it won't hurt to much and ruin the moment when he enters him."

"What entrance and how does he prepare him?" Kaihei inched closer, wanting all the information he could get. Toushi felt the same it seemed as he moved closer too.

"Think about it , kits. A male only has one entrance." The smirk that appeared on Hiei's face was truly wicked.

Understanding lit upon the boys' faces at about the same time. Kaihei spoke first. "Oh, I get it!" Then his face fell when the full mental image hit him, his eyes wide.

Toushi was next with his question, his nose scrunched up. "You, daddy,….." Here he pointed at the redhead. Then he took a moment to slowly point at the fire demon. "Put your penis into father's back hole?"

"And that's what you two were doing, what we saw?" Kaihei added, his voice was almost a shocked whisper.

"I suppose you can say it like that." Kurama laughed lowly, highly amused. Beside him the fire demon snorted, stifling his own laugh. "But it's still called sex, actually anal sex is more accurate and yes, that is what your father and I were doing. I guess you two won't be making anymore surprise visits to our locked door. Now…….…it's important to remember a male has to be very careful when he mounts another male. The male that's going to be the uke needs his entrance prepared properly."

"How?" Surprisingly, this question came from Kaihei. The demons had expected it to come from Toushi, especially since he was the bolder of the two.

"Well, you would need a good oil or lube, but sometimes you can use saliva if you don't have either of them available to you. Also some plant liquids could be used and even heighten sexual pleasure. You would thoroughly cover three of your fingers in something wet and slippery. Then you'd start out by slowly working one finger into the uke's entrance. You continue this until you got all three fingers inside and the muscles are relaxed, but take your time. If your uke is a virgin, a being that hasn't had sex, then you stretch him even more slowly. After all that's done, then you'd finally be able to enter your uke after you put more oil or lube on your own penis."

"Why do you have to wait so long? Can't you just push inside?" Toushi asked innocently, despite the topic of conversation.

"No!" Hiei was very quick to reply, his voice slightly loud. This was a sore subject for him and his mate after being raped and split open. "If you don't prepare the other male, you could very well rip the skin around the entrance bad! It would cause great pain to the uke when he's suppose to be feeling mostly pleasure!"

"Oh." Toushi couldn't say anything else, he only nodded his head in understanding.

"Now, boys, if you turn out to be the uke in a sexual relationship, make sure your seme prepares you, especially if it's your first time. I don't want you coming to me for pain relief because you've been ripped open due to your seme not taking the time to prepare you and you not insisting on it. Unless, of course, if you have been raped, then I'll help you as much as I can." Kurama was firm on this decision. He wouldn't help if the boys were hurt due to being careless. He would make sure the important lesson was learned from that type of mistake.

"Does it hurt the first time?" Something in Kaihei's tone, told the demons that he was a bit worried about this possibility.

"Yes, but the pain does fade quickly if you have a seme that knows what he's doing. Also, over time, you're body will get used to being entered, it will only be a small discomfort for a few seconds." Hiei answered, his calm and cool self back in place. "And then it's nothing, but pleasure…….. It means you'll feel really good and you'll like it. Think of your sex plays and how you feel at the end, it will feel a hundred times better."

"It's usually assured that a virgin's first sexual encounter is very awkward and most times short. When you have two virgins trying to have sex, it is even more awkward and short, but it will be extremely messy too. " Kurama explained gently. He knew from experience how embarrassing a first experience could be, even if it had happened over a thousand years ago. "It will help if the virgin or virgins asked for some pointers from an older, more experienced demon. My point is, boys, your first time will not be perfect, far from it actually, but I want you to come to your father and I. We will give you both simple tricks that will make your first encounter so much better whether you're the seme or the uke. Over time as you gain experience in sex you'll get better, you'll learn your own tricks that will have your bed partner begging for more. Just keep that in mind and everything will be fine for your sex life."

"I think I understand all that!" The grin that Toushi sported spoke volumes, that he truly did accept and understand all of the information so far. That was very good.

Kaihei was frowning though. "But, you didn't answer about how a male can get pregnant."

"That's the easy part." Kurama offered up a bright smile. This talk hadn't been as embarrassing as he first thought. The boys hadn't asked them any personal details of his and the fire demon's sex life. "Because your father has Koorime blood, from an all female race, he is very special, which means he can have babies. The reason I am able to have babies is because of that wish on those dragon balls when we were staying with the Saiyans. That's how Idai, Isan, and Tenshi came into our family; and I didn't know I could get pregnant, until I already was."

"We are called forbidden ones and so are you." Hiei broke in easily. "You have a quarter Koorime blood running through your veins."

"That's right, I can have babies too!" Kaihei grinned happily, his excitement was contagious; Toushi started giggling beside him. "I can't wait to have a baby!"

"You better wait until you are at least 18 years old, firebug, younger then that would be too young." Kurama quickly set that important rule. "Besides you'll have to come to me when you want to get pregnant and your not sexually mature yet."

"Why does Rosey have to wait?" Toushi inquired with a small tilt to his head.

"Because like I said, he is far to young and he needs to drink a special potion made from the Risoia plant that I will give him."

"I never even heard of that plant." Kaihei was a little shocked, he thought his father had taught him everything there was to know about plants over the years of his training.

"Well you wouldn't; for I never told you about it." Kurama offered the boys a smile. "The Risoia plant is the last plant I have to teach you about. It's very rare and very hard to find. It only grows in the most remote regions of the Makai now and it is used to get a female pregnant whether she's in heat or not. Unlike other potions, a potion with the Risoia plant is guaranteed to work. A forbidden one needs this potion as well. It forces the male's body to produce an egg for the sperm from his lover or mate." Kurama explained the last of his plant knowledge to his son.

Now the boy knew all he did, pride welled up in him once again. He couldn't ask for anything more from his first born son. Kaihei made him very proud. Kurama could only hope that Kaihei's example would be followed by his younger kits.

Kurama reached over and briefly patted Kaihei's knee. "When you are old enough and have a mate or lover you can come to me when you two want to have a baby. I'll give you the potion that will help you get pregnant."

"Deal!" Kaihei smiled, clearly looking forward to when he would when he would mate, and when he would become pregnant. He already had someone in mind too, and he wouldn't settle for anybody else. But for now he had to wait quite impatiently, until they were both a little older according to his fathers' rules.

"By the way, both of you kits, have already experienced orgasms." Kurama smirk a little at this. "It happened every time you two have had sex plays, what your body does right at the end. Then afterwards you feel boneless and relaxed, you're ready to get some sleep. The only difference is when you reach sexual maturity semen will come out as previously explained."

"Do you have anymore questions?" Hiei asked, somehow managing to keep his impatience out of his voice. He was tired after a long day of meetings, a couple of hours with his teasing fox, and now this talk. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed and cuddle up to his fox before going to sleep. But this was very important in his sons' future, it had to be done correctly.

"No I think I understand now too, but can I ask more questions if I think of any?" Kaihei was growing tired as well and he yawned to prove it.

"More questions from me too?" Toushi was not one to be left out.

"Hn, of course you can." Hiei said as he got up.

"We'll go so you can go to bed, it's getting late. We'll see you in the morning, Kits." Kurama got up from the bed and took hold of his mate's hand.

The demons stopped at the door and both turned slightly to look at their sons. Hiei was the one that spoke. "This talk does not give you two permission to expand on your sex plays. You're still not allowed to have sex plays unless your dad and I approve and we are in the room. And the rules that have already been set up will continued to be followed. There will be no actual sex between you two, until after you've both reached sexual maturity and gotten our permission. If sex happens, then there will be hell to pay in many forms of hard punishment. Understand?!"

Toushi and Kaihei answered together, with no hesitation. "Yes!"

The demons were satisfied by this. It was proof that their boys would follow the rules. They left their sons' room and went down the hall to their's. They got removed their clothes and quickly slipped into bed. As the demons went to sleep, they were feeling pretty good about the talk. It had been handled well.

Kaihei and Toushi had taken in all the information and had shown curiosity because of the type of questions that they had asked. It was a very good sign that their sons were leaning towards males for a sexual partner. Most importantly each other, just like they had hoped and planned for. Though there was no doubt that there would be more questions, more talks in the future, but that truly was okay. The demons wanted their sons ready for their first real sexual encounter and they would be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well,…… that's it for this story. Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review and let me know what you think about this story. The next chapter to Lost And Gone should be out next Saturday. That would be chapter 12, be looking for it.


End file.
